Knock
by Lady Sayna
Summary: He will knock four times. My first Doctor Who fanfic. Just a short drabble.


My first Doctor Who story. YAY

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Doctor Who but for my birthday (Nov 27) my parents and my sister are getting me all four seasons YAY. However this does not mean I actually own the characters. Sadly.

* * *

_Knock  
_

The beat.

He could remember with startling detail the first time he heard it. And considering almost 900 years had passed since then, this was a large feat in itself. He felt the nervous energy still there in the pit of his stomach as he thought about waiting to looking into the Schism.

He had gone to the library to calm himself. The hundreds of books that surrounded him gave him a sense of peace and tranquility as he stepped inside. He had always sought solace there. He could feel the anxiety leave his body as he wandered deeper and deeper through the labyrinth of literature.

Casting his eyes about, he spotted his best friend sitting near one of the large oval windows, silver treetops just visible through the glass. A wooden table was pushed under the window and the boy sat in a chair next to it. He was still wearing the ceremonial robes he had put on for his own view of Time itself.

He gave no indication that he even realized his friend had walked up to him. He just sat there, blank eyes staring into space. Only his hand moved, two fingers tapping on the table. The same beat over and over and over again.

"Are you okay?" The first boy asked, concern bleeding into his voice.

The boy looked up for the first time and for a brief second there seemed to be something swirling in his blue eyes but then he blinked and it was gone. But the strange look was still on his face. He locked eyes with the, now nervous, other boy. He opened his mouth, fingers continued even then to tap, and uttered a question that would, hundreds of years later still chill the other just as it did then.

"Can't you hear it?"

_  
Knock  
_

He pounded on the TARDIS' door. Calling his name, a name he thought had died with his people. Pleading for him to stop. To come out and talk instead of whatever crazy plan the drumming drove him to do. But the Master didn't. Instead the sound of the TARDIS sounded over his words. The Doctor could do nothing but lock the destination as the blue box fading out of sight.

The Doctor silently berated himself for not putting it together. The professor had said that he could always hear the sound of drums. The constant, never-ending drum beat. How many times over countless years had he heard those words before?

Jack and Martha's voices were white noise in the background as he started at the now empty wall. The Face of Boe's words echoed in his ears. _You are not alone. _

He was worried what the Master might do. Worried that he had just let an insane Time Lord escape with his TARDIS. He was worried for himself and for Jack and Martha stuck at the end of the world. Yes, he was definitely worried. But a small part of him could not extinguish the rush of joy.

He was not alone.

_Knock  
_

The fire burned fast and bright. The flames quickly scorching the pyre and the body placed gently on top. Sparks jumped into the sky, taking the place of the stars that burned out ages ago. Only the cracking of the wood echoed in the empty air of the dying planet.

It was just him. For a year he had not been the last of his kind. But now, once again he was. The last of the Time Lords. The burden seemed to weigh even heavier on his shoulders than normal.

He watched the blaze for as long as he could, but soon he had to move away. He could still see the flames dancing in his eyes as he turned his back and headed to his ship. All he could hope now is that the drumming has stopped.

_Knock  
_

Four knocks rang through the silent room as loud as gunshots. The Doctor could feel a pain in his chest as if he had really been shot. He raised a hand to cover his racing hearts.

_No, it can't be. _

But the knockings still reverberated through the air. His ears hummed with the beat. A beat he was very familiar with, but one he thought was gone from the world. A rhythm that still sounded in his nightmares.

Dread and confusion filled him. How was it possible? He had held him as he died. He had burned the body for Rassilon's sake. There was no way he was alive. Was there?

These contemplations took mere seconds for a mind like the Doctor's to think. They flashed across his mind but he had no answers. He only had enough time to turn his head to witness the door slowly open.

* * *

I can't wait until the End of Time airs. I have no idea how the Master will actually come back which is why I didn't say where the Doctor actually is in the fourth part.

If I made any mistakes, especially about the Doctor as a child, or spelling please PM and I will see if I can fix it.

Thanks for reading. Leave a review s'il vous plait.


End file.
